


Одна — к горю

by Kaellig



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, Dark, Gen, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Tokens, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Он хранил их в шкатулке, сам не зная, для чего, — сувениры-напоминания. Он не был уверен, была ли у этой коллекции какая-то ценность, ему просто достаточно было того, что это его вещь и что ему позволили её оставить.





	Одна — к горю

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One For Sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304618) by [themirrordarkly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themirrordarkly/pseuds/themirrordarkly). 



> в названии использована строчка из старинной английской поговорки;  
> при написании автор вдохновлялся песней AURORA — "In Boxes"

Он хранил их в шкатулке, сам не зная, для чего, — сувениры-напоминания. Может, для стимуляции собственной памяти — памяти, которую он никак не мог ухватить. Чтобы запомнить день, задание, лицо. Ему не запрещали.

Чёрную лакированную шкатулку он держал в шкафу с оружием и тактическим снаряжением. И каждый раз открывал её, перебирал предметы внутри, пересчитывая. Ему нравилось ощупывать их живой рукой, это ощущение приносило успокоение. Ему говорили, что содержимое шкатулки — его коллекция. Он не был уверен, была ли у неё какая-то ценность, ему просто достаточно было того, что это его вещь и что ему позволили её оставить.

— Ты помнишь что-нибудь? — спросил куратор.

Он взял латунную пуговку и принялся перекатывать между костяшками пальцев, даже не зная, что умеет так делать, просто захотев почему-то.

— Нет, — он покачал головой. Он ничего не помнил, но это не мешало ему снова и снова заглядывать в шкатулку. Становилось ли предметов внутри больше? Он не мог сказать. Один, два, три, четыре — он считал, пока не дошёл до двадцати одного. Может быть, сегодня к ним прибавится что-то ещё. Его ждало новое задание.

Важное задание. Одно из тех, для которых он был создан, из тех, которые не мог выполнить никто, кроме него. Человечество нуждалось в его способностях. Кто-то должен был умереть сегодня — во имя высшего блага. Расчистить хаос, устранить зло — всего одним движением ножа или одним сухим щелчком винтовки.

Это оказывалось иногда до смешного просто. Словно возня в песочнице. Он не получал удовольствия от убийства, но ему нравилось знать, что он хорош в своём деле. Что он незаменим. Что он лучший. Это было поводом для определённой гордости.

Возня в песочнице — если бы он только помнил, что это значит, если бы помнил собственное детство. Был ли он вообще когда-нибудь ребёнком? Он знал о себе лишь то, что был рождён в боли и борьбе. Рождён, чтобы огнём и кровью очищать мир — пока ему не скажут «довольно». Но этого не случалось; всегда находился ещё один враг, всегда требовалась ещё одна зачистка.

И он продолжал собирать сувениры, одна миссия — один предмет. Ленточка, ключ, монетка, кольцо — каждый из них означал чью-то смерть, незначительное событие в глобальном масштабе, но он хотел помнить их все, каждое лицо. Знать, что они существовали когда-то, как он сам существует теперь. Но он не помнил большую часть из них, как не помнил собственного имени. У всех были имена, но только не у него. Он был всего лишь инструментом — Солдат, Агент. Вместо имени — лишь номер, который он смутно припоминал: 3255. Был ли он одним из многих или последним из вымершего вида? Он мог лишь гадать.

***

Нож вошёл глубоко, рассекая мышцы и связки — рисуя вторую улыбку, — и голова запрокинулась, удерживаемая лишь позвонками и ничем более. Кровь выплеснулась густой липкой волной. Он осторожно опустил женщину на пол. Слишком сильный удар для такой хрупкой шеи, которую он вполне мог бы сокрушить и своей слабой, живой рукой. Вместо этого он использовал сильную, и разрез получился глубже. 

Быть может, он просто хотел прикоснуться к живому человеческому телу, изящному строению из костей и плоти. Ощутить под пальцами биение пульса, шёлковую нежность кожи — всё то, чего не смог бы левой рукой, тупым орудием, способным чувствовать лишь холод, тепло и давление, не различая оттенков. И вот теперь его пальцы покрывала горячая кровь. 

Опустившись на колени, он вытер ладонь о светлую, полупрозрачную блузку женщины, оставляя багровые следы. Провёл по щеке, разглядывая лицо: зелёные глаза слепо распахнуты, рот приоткрыт будто в последней попытке вздохнуть. Он опустил ей веки и коснулся уха, снимая серёжку с небольшой жемчужиной, запачканной кровью. Прокатил твёрдый гладкий шарик между пальцами, разглядывая. А затем белый жемчуг с розоватым пятнышком крови отправился в его карман — ещё один сувенир, ещё одно воспоминание, ещё одно лицо.

Может, ему удалось сделать эту смерть достаточно запоминающейся, особенной, насколько это было допустимо. Может быть, он сможет сохранить её в своей памяти.

***

Он открыл шкатулку. Он всегда перебирал свои сувениры перед заданием, пересчитывал их по одному.

— Ты помнишь что-нибудь? — спросил куратор.

Он взял жемчужную серёжку. На белом шарике виднелось розоватое пятнышко.

— Нет, — он покачал головой. Он ничего не помнил, но это не мешало ему снова и снова заглядывать в шкатулку. Становилось ли предметов внутри больше? Он не мог сказать. Один, два, три, четыре — он считал, пока не дошёл до двадцати двух. Может быть, сегодня к ним прибавится что-то ещё. Его ждало новое задание.


End file.
